Even the best laid plans
by Rogue-Pirate
Summary: Sands' has a heart, small and black that it is, it's one nevertheless. This takes place the night before the day of the dead. ONE SHOT


Disclaimer: I own nothing, not a car nor a house nor even a pet (nope not even a goldfish named stephen/steven). This means that I do not own Sands, although the story is mine, as are the characters who do not appear in the film, Sands' himself is the genius creation of Robert Rodriguez and Johnny Depp.

_AN: Please, please review. It really does make my day; yeah I know a little sad…but hey…what can I say, tis' the truth. Just tell me what you think, the good bits, the bad bits-although no flames, I don't think my sensitive disposition could handle that! And on that note, here is my little ficlet, enjoy…review…no more shameless begging…well not till the end anyway._

Sands lay on the bed in a shitty motel in Mexico with is hands behind his head, looking up at the ceiling, and for some unknown reason, reminiscing. It was the night before the day of the dead and he had run the plan through his mind so may times, there was just no way it could fail, the balanced would be restored, the president, the general and Barillo all dead, him and the gorgeous Ajedrez will be driving off into the sunset before the CIA or the AFN can notice they've gone. And even when they finally do, it'll be assumed that they're missing in action. He had only told her about the money and the plan recently, but he had a good feeling about it, it was definitely the right thing to do. It was probably this, and the prospect of becoming a very rich man within the next 24 hours that lead to Sands reminiscing about his childhood, which not something he allowed himself to do very often, as it was pointless according to him.

---------------

He remembered the first time he had ever hurt someone, he had been nearly 11, when he walked out of school one day, through the side door in the cafeteria-he hated the huge crowds outside the front doors, nothing but fuckwits in this school he thought as he made his way around the side of the building; when he saw a guy from the year below him push his little sister. He didn't particularly like her, well in all honesty, Sands thought to himself, they had gotten on fine, until she started school, school was supposed to be HIS territory, he didn't need her following him around, asking him where this and that was. But that didn't mean that he'd stand by and let someone bully his kid sister. Fuck no; if anyone got to bully her, it'd be him!

Sands remembered the way he had rushed in, stepping between the boy and his sister, Janelle. He pushed the boy backwards all the while yelling at him. Despite the fact that the boy was in the year below, he was bigger than Sands by a good few inches, and seeing as Sands was quite slim, even as a child, the boy was also heavier. This did not deter him, him thought back with a wry smile. Even back then he was a force to be reckoned with, ok… so most of the shitheads in the school had yet to work this out, but this did not change the fact that he felt that he'd have no problems using violence for his own ends. And unfortunately for the boy in front of him, he was about to become a first hand witness of this.

" GET AWAY FROM MY FUCKING SISTER" He yelled, his face just inches away from the boy's.

----------------

What was that kid's name, Sands mused, ah yes Daniel…Daniel, Daniel what?…oh yeah…Daniel Buckley. How could he forget that? He wondered. Anyway he went back to thinking about his first dabble in violence.

--------------

"Yeah? What you going to do about it, do wanna try and make me?" with those few words, Sands' child like face darkened, his near black eyes looked straight into Daniel's watery blue ones. His eyebrows furrowed, jaw clenched, he muttered "this" and with no further warning his fist whipped out and smacked Daniel right on the nose, knocking him backwards, he fell to the floor both hands pressed to his face to stem the bleeding. Sands' face lightened again as he grinned and turned to his sister, "come on, mum's going to want to know why we're late." And with that they walked home in silence, Sands secretly thinking over the moment when he felt Daniels nose crunch beneath his fist… Just the thought of it brought a smile to his lips…it felt great to be in charge, in control of the situation. He would have to try it more often, he thought to himself, how easy it is, the next time someone pisses him off, just reach out and punch them. To release his anger…he should have tried this sooner, he hadn't known what he was missing. He turned around and looked at his little sister trailing after him, "Come on! Keep up, or I'll leave you behind, savvy?" Hehe that's the first time he'd been able to use that word, he had heard it a while ago, but never used it till now. He rolled it around on his tongue _savvy_ it was a good word, today was a good day for revelations, violence did solve your problems, regardless of what those idiot adults said-it must have a hundred years since any of them were kids, so what the hell did they know he mused. He turned to look at Janelle, she looked like she was ready to burst into tears…he stopped and put an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a hug "Its alright Jan, he wont bother you again" with that, they walked home together.

-------------

Sands sat up…was that it? He thought; was that the moment I actually started liking Janelle again? It was weird he had never really thought about it. But yeah, he supposed it was that moment, when he turned around and saw his 5 year old sister looking so scared that she was about to break down and cry, that finally made him see that she needed him, his mother had been right-there was a first time for everything, a small part of his brain pointed out-Janelle had needed him to take care of her in school.

It was strange, he had been called many things throughout his life, crazy, insane in fact, sociopathic, psychopathic-which was just incorrect, but no-one really realised that he would kill anyone who even dared to glare at his sister, let alone hurt her. With this thought he laughed out loud '_perhaps it is this, that explains why people call you a sociopath!_ But it was true; he loved his sister, and his little niece, Kate, more than anything. Just thinking about his gorgeous little niece brought a smile to his face, her huge cheeky grin and sparkling brown eyes, when she was misbehaving made his heart leap suddenly, _he'd have to send them some of the money_, he mused, _so they can live a comfortable life at least._ He wasn't surprised by his reaction to thinking about Kate, not anymore. He had at first of course, when he went to visit them both in hospitable, just after the birth. She looked like a little monkey, except hairless, and quite possibly uglier. But when she had grabbed his finger and held it in an iron grip…it was then that he had had felt his heart jump for the first time. It was a strange feeling…not one he had experienced before or since, with anyone except lil' Kate.

This little bit of information was his biggest kept secret…that he actually cared for someone other than himself, no one knows about his family, which is the way he wanted to keep it, for two reasons really, 1) and who knows perhaps the more important factor, it didn't fit his image-the badass in black. And 2) One day, he may be caught, and if no one knows about them, they cannot be hurt to make him talk. _Simple as that mate._

'_Right, this is it…no more dwelling on the past, or Jan and family. Tomorrow is an important day, and I need to prepare, to go through the plan once more. Cant afford for anything to go wrong, this is the big dance number.' _With that he rolled off the bed, and began to clean and reload all of his guns.

**There you have it, that's the end. I believe you are all aware of what happens on day of the dead, if you're not than I suggest watching Once upon a time in Mexico, as it will explain it for you. Now, all that's left is for me to beg for a review…please…it'll make my day, and I'm, not just saying that, it really will. Thanks for reading. Chao.**


End file.
